Stupid Cupid
by Francesca Octavia Isherwood
Summary: Valentine's day has come around once more, and an odd Slytherin girl decides to play cupid.
1. Sherri's Plan

Title: Stupid Cupid  
Author: Chibi Zen-chan  
Rating: R for later chapters. *wink*  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Notes: The odd Slytherin girl (and a few other characters that come in later) is mine. -^^- Draco, Harry, Snape etc aren't. Thank god Snape isn't. *shakes head*  
  
It was the day before valentine's day, and people were running around like lovestruck idiots wondering if they'd get any valentine's cards. Except for one girl. An odd Slytherin who would go around grinning at random males for a reason only she knew. It was common knowledge that she didn't like guys. She didn't like girls either. When asked her sexual preference she would state "I don't have one." and walk off. But right now she was stood in the middle of a corridor watching everybody gawping at each other.  
  
Oh yes. This would be fun.  
  
Giggling, she hurried off to her Potions class and sat down in the back, boredly inspecting her fingernails. Chancing a look at the boy sitting next to her, she quickly identified him as Draco Malfoy, the most promiscuous Slytherin male of them all. Grinning a little, she decided he was to be her first victim, and quickly scanned the room for somebody unlikely, yet funny, to pair him with. There was Pansy, but she wasn't unlikely enough. Pairing him with Hermione wouldn't be funny, it'd be sickening. So, her eyes drifted away from the girls, and lingered on some of the boys for a while.  
"Wishful thinking..." she muttered as her eyes landed on Harry Potter. "Worth a shot..." Draco turned and gave her a funny look, before asking her what she'd said. To which she replied,  
"Nunya' business, shorty!" And giggled, throwing a caterpillar into the potion she'd memorised before school. He glared at her, but she skillfully ignored it as Snape came by and granted her a rare smile before saying,  
"Very accurate potion. Exactly the right shade of purple. Five points to Slytherin." Then walked off, leaving her to wonder whether it had been a smile or a grimace. They probably looked the same anyway, she thought and noted down the ingredients to this particular silencing potion quickly. Looking a few more times at both boys, who appeared to hate each other, she ended up sitting down in her seat, scribbling things down in a black book. Said black book had gilt writing on the front, saying three words which by themselves would probably attract people to read it. These three words were 'plots and schemes'. She grinned some more, and looked up to note the body language the pair of boys used around each other. Everybody but her was still doing their potions.  
"Perfect!" She exclaimed out loud when Harry was still standing next to Draco and they were in the middle of a glaring contest.  
"What..?" He asked. She replied with a wink and a simple,  
"Oh, don't mind me! Carry on!" And then went back to her scribbling. Harry gave her a funny look and went off back to his seat. Draco glared at her, which she didn't notice, and deftly snatched the book from her hand. He read the top of the first page out loud.  
"I, Sherri Thompson, have decided that I will pair up two people for my valentine's day project." He gave the panicked girl a sneer before pushing her head so that she fell backwards, continuing to read. "The two people I have decided to pair up are..." He turned decidedly green at this and threw the book at the girl now identified as Sherri, who was currently sprawled out on the floor next to her couldron.  
"Ow!" She screeched. "That'll teach ye', won't it, shorty? Never touch mah stuff!" With this, she got up, walked over and smacked him across the face sharply, before turning to pick up her dropped quill. Draco glared at her some more, before packing his things up. Class was over, finally.  
'Sherri, is it? I'll have to be careful of her...' 


	2. Potter The Rodent

Quick note: Sherri is pronounced Sherry, not Cherie, okay? Thanks Daily Prophetess for your review! ^^  
  
+++  
  
Sherri was nervous. And she had every right to be. Transfiguration was her next lesson, and she was walking alone (as always) down the halls to get there, knowing she'd mess up. Her wand - 12 inches long, rather swishy with a unicorn tail hair in it - was ironically good for Transfiguration. Too bad she wasn't. Shaking her head, she ignored the tiny voice in the back of her head telling her to make a run for it and pushed open the door, stepping inside and finding a seat at the back.  
  
Once the Ravenclaws and the rest of the Slytherins were in and the complaining was done with ("Why do I have to sit by -you-?" "You don't! There are tons of seats!" "Okay. Bye."), everybody paid attention toward the Gryffindor house head, McGonagall. Sherri wasn't really listening to the gabbling woman. She shot a glance towards the Ravenclaw boy beside her, blinking and turning away fast when he noticed her, then towards the bored-looking Slytherin girl the other side of her. When the girl quirked both eyebrows at her, she smiled, but looked away all the same. For some reason, that girl didn't seem normal.  
  
The lesson went painfully slowly, with Sherri messing up worse than any Gryffindor and Draco giving her looks that plainly said 'Come on, girl. You're giving us Slytherins a bad name.', and she was glad to get out of there, avoiding eye-contact with the girl she'd sat by through the lesson. As she walked toward the Great Hall, Draco caught up with her, standing in her path with his two cronies - Cray and Goll or something - altogether looking threatening.  
"What was that, huh?" He waved his hand a litte and the short, fat boy came up, pushing her shoulder quite hard. She stumbled backwards.  
"What was what, Malfoy?" She scowled at him. Draco glared annoyedly, and the fat boy pushed her again, this time making her fall backwards.  
"Never call me Malfoy, girl. Get a little better at Transfiguration. You're making us Slytherins look bad." She glared at him from her position as he walked off, getting up and skulking huffily up to the library.  
  
So it was about a quarter of an hour later that the infamous Gryffindor trio came flouncing in. The bushy-haired girl glared at her for a second, before bringing herself to go over and sit at her table. Sherri rolled her eyes and got on with reading. No matter how stupid she acted, she liked reading. Anyway, with the ninny swot-girl came the boys, of course. The red-haired one parked himself next to bushy-hair quickly, giving his friend - the famous Harry Potter - a playful grin, causing bushy-hair to roll her eyes. Potter glared playfully at his friend for a minute before sitting next to Sherri and pushing his chair up as close to the far end of the table as possible, acting as though Sherri smelled bad or something. She wasn't in the mood for this.  
"What's wrong, eh? Nothing looks that bad from here." she remarked, looking first at her arms, then under the table and then behind her at her back. Potter rolled his eyes.  
"Wrong? One word: Slytherin." he said. She looked hurt, but she didn't feel it.  
"Anybody would think your name was Harry -Perfect-, not -Potter-."  
"Oh, get lost." Potter grinned at red-hair, who grinned back. Sherri couldn't handle this any more. She stood up.  
"Bye bye Potter." She said with an -almost- genuine smile, before muttering the one spell she was good at.  
  
And within seconds, there was no more Harry Potter sitting where he had been. Instead there was a small black hamster. 


End file.
